Kartanin Warfleet
The Kartanin Warfleet is the unified military force of the Kartanin, and the main fighting arm of the Kartanin Dominion. Ground, air and space forces are all included within the same hierarchy. Organisation Supreme command of the fleet is held by Warmaster Barryl-Shir-H'ay, who also commands the Prekaara Battlegroup. Its forces are divided into a minimum amount of vessels assigned to various patrol and defense duties, dedicated battlegroups and so called alert groups for rapid reaction duty. However, the true strength of the Warfleet rests with the terrific amount of planetary-based fighter wings. Nearly every world of importance houses a Warfleet fighter base in addition to its own defense force. Commonly, a planet under attack acts defensively, trying to stall for time until reinforcements arrive in the form of one or more alert groups - usually the first ones on-site due to their high hyperspace speed. If possible they try to trap weaker foes against attacked planets, or keep their distance and disrupt stronger foes from afar with fighter raids. Given time - rarely much, as small as Dominion space is - heavy battlegroups and entire wings of hyperspace-capable fighters become available as reinforcements. Since these are usually based out of heavily fortified systems, their homebases can hold out for a significant amount of time even with a reduced defense force, making even diversionary attacks a questionable affair at best. All in all, Ardustaars small stellar size and the Warfleet makeup give it great mobility and swift reaction speeds throughout all Dominion space. Most ships are crewed exclusively by Kartanin, or on occasion by species able to cope with Kartan-typical environmental conditions over prolonged time. Other species might be able to find service in groups large enough to warrant environment adjustment for their living quarters, or in the logistical departments of the Warfleet - onboard starbases, and in planetary installations. Other opportunities are the few non-Kartanin ship designs in service, or support personnel for ground forces. Ranks The ranks listed here are approximations of the Kartanin titles. Lord-Captains or higher have historically been members of the high houses, and though those times are changing, the nobility associated with the rank has remained. However, while titles and station are important within Kartanin society, most of the rank structure is flat and functional - honours are bestowed independent from rank, and promotions are given out by the necessity of a warrior's function. Warmaster: The supreme military commander. While he cooperates with the High Council of Lords on Kartan, his only superiors are the Voica and those bearing their orders. He is the only Kartanin outside the Temple of the Voice not subordinate to the instructions of their Asanatira. Lord-Commander: The military commander of a sector or important planetary system. For military campaigns outside the Dominion and involving more than one battlegroup a Lord-Commander is usually appointed, if the Warmaster does not assume personal command. Lord-Admiral: The commander of a battlegroup or fleet. Lord-Captain: The commander of a capital ship such as Cornugon Carriers or larger. Alert groups are usually commanded by the Lord-Captain of their flagship. On ground, Lord-Captains command multiple large military units. Commander: The commander of medium capital ships, or the fighter commander of large carriers, usually with two or more fighter wings. Lieutenant Commander: The commander of corvette-class ships, or a fighter wing commander. Lieutenant: The common officer rank. A platoon or squadron commander. Sergeant: The usual rank of specialists or experts without day to day command, but who may have to exercise authority from time to time. Quartermasters or weapon technicians are prime examples. Corporal: Most common in infantry units, commanding fire teams or similar troop sizes. A guard post is usually under control of a corporal. Warrior: The average soldier without command duties. The vast majority holds this rank. Noteworthy fleets *Prekaara Battlegroup *Sfaertass Battlegroup Ship types The most numerous part of the Warfleet consists of various Kartanin types. However, some other designs have found a place in its arsenal as well. Kartanin ships generally favour heavily front-focused weapon layouts consisting of few oversized guns with front to side firing arcs, and secondary lighter weapon emplacements, point defense turrets and warhead launchers to cover the remaining area of the ship. Most of their ships also carry significant fighter complements, which favour speed and firepower over durability. Capital ships *Prekaara Dreadnaught *Chakrar Warcruiser *Cornugon Carrier *Drikaara Light Cruiser *Xytryl Carrier *Daedryn Escort Frigate *Xinada Strike Corvette *Krandor Patrol Craft Starfighters *Nemrektiir Assault Fighter *Istartiir Interceptor *Vakrishar Assault Bomber *Carrilya System Defense Fighter *Xentryl Raider Transport/supply ships *Nardan Container Transport (CT4/CT5) *Arlass Galactic Transport *Nravek Assault Transport Foreign designs *Killian Shipyards Predator-class Interdictor Frigate *HKD Lucrehulk-class Battleships (refitted into mobile refueling and repair stations) Ground forces Unlike most soldiers, the Kartanin prefer to get very close and personal with their enemies. Their usage of heavy vehicles is very limited - instead, they employ heavily armoured and equipped infantry, supported by air or orbital strikes if even more extreme firepower is required. All soldiers are equipped with both ranged and melee weapons. Infantry *'Marines': Troops permanently stationed onboard space stations and starships. They are specialised in locating and eliminating critical systems and personnel on hostile starships. ... Category:Kartanin Dominion Category:Darkheyr